


Jaime's Birthday

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bluepulse, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Just a nice little Bluepulse drabble about Jaime's Birthday...
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Jaime's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



A soft whisper of excitement tugged at Jaime’s eyelids. The initial confusion settled slowly on Jaime’s face in a relaxed expression as he smiled knowing who was by his side.

“Happy 21st Birthday Jaime.” The glint in Bart’s excited irises reminded Jaime of the very sparklers he would likely be seeing over the course of the day. The speedster’s smile was soft, not wanting to blind Jaime with the flash of teeth before he had fully yet woken up.

“Gracias Bart.” A hand cutely rose up to cover Jaime’s face as he chuckled.

Jaime’s chocolate cake irises settled on Bart’s cash green. The pair shared a lingering gaze, Bart wondered what Jaime was thinking about.

“I got you a present amigo!” Bart’s eyebrows jumped with the levels of enthusiasm in his tone.

“Is it a hug?” The suggestive comment was made with a grin by Jaime.

Bart gasped as the request in disguise hit his ears. The speedster had been exercising great patience to allow Jaime some time to wake up properly but he had been given the green light to speed on ahead into a hug. There were no authorities to punish him for the dangerously high speed at which he crashed his body into Jaime.

Jaime’s head fell backwards to send a laugh directly up to the ceiling fan. Once the musical note had melted Bart’s heart causing his grip on Jaime to slacken, the Latino smiled sweetly and secretly over the shoulder of the speedster.

“You’re my best friend Bart. You mean a lot to me. I hope you know that.” Jaime pulled away because it would have been criminal to miss the reaction from the impulsive man.

It was rare moments like this Bart remained silent and let his crimson cheeks do the talking until he could recover, “You mean more to me than you will ever know.”

Jaime couldn’t put into words how much he was enjoying his relationship with Bart. The two were getting glaringly close to an actual item but neither of them had confessed their immensely overwhelming feelings for one another yet. Jaime felt them growing closer every day. Especially when Bart had offered to sleep over the night prior so that he could wake up with Jaime on his special day. The pair had fallen asleep in their clothes watching a movie in Jaime’s bed together.

“Getting back to your present, it’s not actually here.” Bart pursed his lips after he had finished cryptically describing it.

Jaime chuckled, “Intriguing. Where is it then?” The taller of the two men sat up in his bed to align himself with Bart who had beaten him to the punch.

“I guess you’ll have to put on this blindfold and trust me.” Bart pulled out a lengthy, black, silken run of fabric from out behind him.

Jaime shook his with amusement, “Alright. You do realize Khaji Da can just tell me where we are?” The birthday boy shot an unimpressed Bart a smug smirk.

“Don’t be a party pooper Jaime!” Bart repositioned himself around Jaime’s back and said Latino momentarily forgot how to breathe feeling Bart’s chest flush with his back. Bart may have been getting an early start on his own birthday present there. Bart gently lifted the fabric down over Jaime’s eyes and tied in a knot behind Jaime’s head. It had been difficult to see the knot given the material was ludicrously similar to Jaime’s hair color.

“Alright!” Jaime chuckled as Bart hoisted him up into his muscular arms.

Bart skidded to a halt and the smile in anticipation of Jaime’s reaction was already apparent on his face. The excited speedster tore the blindfold off of the clueless Jaime.

“The El Paso desert?” Jaime raised an eyebrow, “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“Curb the attitude and get a little altitude hermano.” Bart’s cocky beam said it all.

Jaime recalled Bart’s self portrait he had admired the last time the speedster had said that very line to him in the desert. Jaime armored up from the neck down and began ascending into the sky, his eyes still locked onto Bart on the ground. The blue armor halted and Jaime lowered himself back down to pick Bart up so that they could share in the experience together. Bart’s beam made Jaime’s day.

The scarab was gracious enough to steadily help the pair soar together into the sky to the perfect viewing point.

Jaime’s lips parted to let the gasp escape him, “It’s us.”

“Bluepulse, by Impulse! Haha! Is that crash or what?” Bart’s joy was higher than they were.

Jaime chuckled at the attempted melding of their names, “I forgot you had an artistic streak in you.”

“So what do you think?” Bart who was being held in Jaime’s armor in level with his chest looked up acutely to lock eyes as he patiently awaited the review.

Jaime’s stunned eyes scanned the masterpiece. It was Bart and Jaime with their arms slung over one another’s shoulders. Both of them were smiling wide. The entire outline had been made out of small pebbles and rocks; and honestly, the entire thing was incredible.

“It’s amazing, just like you Bart.” Jaime couldn’t take his eyes off of the artwork of the two. He couldn’t stop imagining what they would be like as an actual couple.

Bart flashed a toothy grin in response to the comment before also looking back down to admire his rock-work. The speedster felt elated like he never had before. Jaime’s admiration in any form was a better rush than anything the speed force could provide.

“We better get back to your place so your family can wish you a happy birthday too!” Bart admitted after a few minutes in the desert. Of course he loved having Jaime all to himself, but he wanted to stay in good stead with Jaime’s parents.

“Sure. But I will be coming back here to look at this again ese. It’s so crash. Totally crash.” Jaime looked down at Bart now.

“I hope you do!” Bart chuckled appreciating that his hard work was going to get the attention it deserved.

The man wearing the jetpack smiled appreciatively before starting to lower them back down gracefully. Jaime gave Bart a proper hug when the pair safely had both feet sturdily on the ground once again. It wasn’t long before Bart had Jaime back home where his family were eager to share their sentiments with him.

“Happy Birthday mijo!” Bianca was the first of Jaime’s family to wrap him in a tender hug.

Jaime’s arms found their way around his smaller mother, “Gracias, ma.”

Alberto and Milagro shared a knowing grin and decided to smother Jaime in a group hug. Moments later Bart decided to join, his addition to the hug causing all the Reyes’ to laugh. Bianca was quick to usher her son into the living room where his presents waited. Jaime opened each of his presents in a timely manner, Bart’s infectious enthusiasm having rubbed off on him.

“Gracias por todos mis regalos.” Jaime directed the comment at his entire family.

“You’re welcome Jaime.” Alberto chimed in after his mother had.

Bart had allowed half the day to pass before it was time for him to make Jaime aware of his itinerary.

“Hey Blue, we need to go to the Watchtower. The team wants to celebrate your birthday too. Don’t worry it’s nothing flash.” Bart gestured with his hands to assure Jaime he was being serious.

“Go on mijo, we will be here when you get back! We can have dinner together!” Bianca’s offer sounded good to Jaime.

“Sure.” Jaime gave each of his family members a warm hug before allowing Bart to run him to the nearest zeta tube in El Paso. The pair walked through the platform together coming out to a surprise celebration on the other side.

“Surprise!” The Outsiders chanted in perfect synchronization.

Jaime chuckled and turned to grin at Bart as he pointed at his teammates, “I suppose you knew about this.”

“I may have?” Bart closed his eyes and flashed an innocent cheesy grin.

“Thanks guys.” Jaime directed back towards the group.

“So how’s your day been so far?” Cassie asked walking closer to make the conversation much more normal in terms of the geographical distance between them. Naturally her partner Tim followed.

“And what gifts did you get?” Tim’s detective skills were sharp, but even if he didn’t know what Jaime had received for his birthday, and he was curious to know anything he didn’t already.

“Money, games, I don’t know, the usual.” Jaime seemed somewhat dismissive, as if distracted.

“You alright Jaime?” The blonde in tight, red pants craned her neck to try look into Jaime’s shrouded brown irises.

Bart leaned forwards from beside Jaime to try and get a look too. It was his job after all as a best friend to be there for Jaime and it sounded like something was bothering him, and that was not allowed on his special day.

“Blue if something’s wrong you gotta tell me!” Bart’s concerned tone snapped Jaime back to reality.

“Everything’s fine I swear!” Jaime chuckled honestly.

The two friends encroaching on the indeed distracted behavior retreated with suspicious looks. Bart turned to Tim and nodded.

“Sorry Jaime, I’ll be back in a minute. I need to go do something for Batman.” Tim gestured with a singular arm out from underneath his cape.

“Uhh sure.” Jaime was soon startled by an excited Garfield who wanted to ask Jaime all about what it was like to be 21.

“It’s literally no different to being 20 Gar.” Jaime grinned and repressed a chuckle.

The Outsiders dragged Jaime to a spare room where they had a cake waiting for him. Numerous other Leaguers came in to wish Jaime a happy birthday including but not limited to Artemis, Dick, M’Gann and Kaldur.

“Well I should be heading back to have dinner with my family now.” Jaime announced to the group having spent a few hours with them.

Jaime was met with a chorus of sad pleas asking for him to stay, “Lo siento everyone. But I have to go.” The Latino armored up and headed back to the zeta with everyone in close tow.

The superhero got a rude shock when he stood onto the zeta platform and the system made an announcement, “Zeta tubes offline due to technical malfunction. System will be online in… two hours.”

Jaime groaned, “Since when were the zeta tubes offline!” Jaime lifted his arms by his sides in frustration and let them fall.

“No sense getting all moded Jaime! We can all still chill hang and then when the zeta tubes come back online, we will be the first to go through them!” Bart’s glass half full attitude was quickly adopted by Jaime.

“Alright, lets go eat more cake.” Jaime grinned before his friends all cheered and dragged him back to the party room.

Slowly as the repair time elapsed, Jaime’s teammates slowly excused themselves but Bart remained, and now it was just them alone. And truthfully, Jaime didn’t mind being stuck up in the watchtower because he had Bart all to himself.

“Should we go and see if the zeta tubes are back online?” Bart offered as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. While he waited for Jaime to respond, he pretended to be a basketballer and hurled his napkin into the wastebasket with a perfect swish.

“Si.” Jaime smiled and chuckled when Bart celebrated his silly victory.

“Crash! They’re back online by the looks of it!” Bart ran over and stood on the platform, the regular announcement confirming his statement. Jaime jogged over to make the platform so he and Bart could beam over to El Paso together. The speedster did what he was best at and ran, stopping with Jaime in his arms in his backyard.

“Surprise!” A messy chorus of the message was shouted by the entire Reyes clan.

A stunned Jaime turned with a wide, shocked gasp to eye Bart, “Dios mio. The zeta tube was never broken was it? You actually planned me a surprise birthday party.”

“Pretty crash huh!” Bart beamed proudly as he put Jaime down, entirely missing the slight blush on Jaime’s cheeks having been seen by all cradled in Bart’s arms bridal style.

“That man carrying Jaime is very fast!” Jaime overheard his grandmother make the remark which caused him to chuckle. Only Jaime’s immediate family knew Bart was a speedster (and that he was Blue Beetle), but after their surprise entrance some of his family members would likely be suspicious if not concerned regarding their metahuman in nature abilities.

“You’re unbelievable!” Jaime shook his head, internally shunning himself for not having predicted a stunt like this from Bart.

“Lets get this party started!” Bart cheered, he pressed play on the stereo system and began blasting some Spanish dance music. Jaime mingled in and out of the pools of his family members. Jaime stared up in awe as throughout all the chaotic conversations, a loud cheer was heard by all as Bart switched on the Christmas lights strung about the rafters. It gave the atmosphere a rather unexpected beautiful edge. Jaime admired all the pretty colors raining down from above.

“I made churros Jaime!” Bianca brought out a fresh plate knowing Jaime would be the first to leap at the opportunity.

Once Jaime had circled through his entire family and greeted them all, he eagerly made his way back to Bart.

“Thank you, for all of this!” Jaime didn’t even bother trying to fight the urge to hug Bart and went for it. It was his birthday after all.

“You’ll do the same for me on my birthday!” Bart winked cheekily.

“Yeh I doubt I’ll be able to top this!” Jaime chuckled incredulously as he looked around again. His eyes gawked at all the decorations that had been set up, the lights, the music and the family he was surrounded by. He felt very special, that was for sure.

“Wait till you see your cake.” Bart teetered confidently as he waited for Bianca to bring it out on cue as they had rehearsed.

“Dios mio!” Jaime was shocked when Bianca brought out a four tier chocolate cake decorated with fancy patterns of frosting. His name had been written on the top in the middle of a wide ring of candles which had already been lit.

“Uno, Dos, Tres!” Bianca counted everybody in to an endearing rendition of Happy Birthday for Jaime.

Jaime sat down in front of the cake and waited for the song to finish.

“Make a wish Jaime!” Bart shouted shortly after having finished with the chorus of clapping following the song.

Jaime looked down at the 21 candles alit ahead of him. They all gave life to little sparks of delight and joy, and Jaime couldn’t help but only think about the one guy in his life who represented that. He made his wish, and promptly blew out all of the candles in one swift blow.

“Cut the cake Jaime!” Bianca ushered a large kitchen knife into his hands.

“Don’t touch the bottom or you have to kiss the nearest person!” Milagro taunted.

Jaime looked up subtly and scanned around to see where Bart was in relation to him. Meanwhile Bianca spoke up, “Well Milagro, that would be you.” Everybody chuckled as she screwed her face up in disgust and ran away.

“Aw! Don’t worry Jaime, I’ll stand next to you in case you cut the bottom of the cake.” Jaime was startled by Bart whispering in his ear, but an irrepressible smile slid onto his face once the speedster had said his sentiment. He was glad the lighting of the candles hid the sweet blush blooming on his cheeks.

Jaime didn’t cut all the way to the bottom. As much as he wanted to use the cake tradition as an excuse to kiss Bart, he didn’t want their first kiss to be a joke. Nor did he want his entire family to witness it. He wanted to know Bart had feelings for him, he wanted Bart to want to kiss him. And he was pretty sure Bart did have feelings for him, but he needed to take the plunge and find out for sure. Was doing it on his birthday wise? Probably not. A rejection like that on your birthday would for sure be the easiest way to make the memorable day memorable for all the wrong reasons.

“Muy bien todos! ¡Toma un plato si quieres pastel!” Bianca shouted snatching the knife from Jaime to begin cutting the mammoth cake.

Jaime stood up and took a plate of cake for himself, as well as one for Bart. Of course Bart’s piece was the largest. The pair devoured their delicious dividends of the dessert.

After the dessert had settled, everybody moved onto the grass to dance to the music Bart had cranked up. Jaime stood arms folded at the edge of the lawn watching as everybody danced with a carefree attitude. Of course, many of the adults had been drinking alcohol which had helped take the edge off.

“Jaime!” Bianca sterned ushering her son towards her.

As soon as Milagro had noticed Jaime was standing on the side with Bart, she marched right over to her older brother with resolve. She forcefully dragged him into the centre of the dance floor. Khaji Da made some silly suggestions that actually amused Jaime much to his surprise.

Bart waved over teasingly from the sidelines knowing Jaime was likely feeling kind of out of place, but mostly embarrassed. Jaime had never danced in front of Bart before.

“Dance Jaime!” Milagro instructed impatiently.

“Uhh…” Jaime looked around at all the eyes on him which only made his nerves grow.

“Alright, let me show you how it’s done!” Bart who had super speeded to Jaime’s side began dancing in time with the rhythm earning a series of cheers from the crowd. He rolled his body in time with the beat causing another roar from the crowd. Jaime burst out into laughter watching Bart let loose, but despite his initial amusement, he was now getting hot under the collar. Thankfully Bart toned it down a little after the first chorus.

Jaime laughed heartily and joined in. He figured since Bart had broken the ice, he may as well jump in too. Jaime was greatly surprised with how many good dance moves Bart continued to pull out thin air. The pair continued to freestyle with everyone else until the song changed to a slower one more appropriate for a waltz. Everybody around them had suddenly paired up with a partner leaving the two staring at each other with no other options.

“May I have this dance?” Bart asked comically as he held out a hand grinning from ear to ear.

“Si.” Jaime rolled his eyes as he took Bart’s hand before Jaime decided to pull them close together to surprise the speedster.

“Get it Jaime!” Milagro taunted from beside the pair.

Jaime chose to ignore her comment and focus on Bart. Their eyes remained focused on one another. They had no need to admire one another’s features, they had been there and done that. This time was to communicate with just their eyes and share in the feelings that they were both pretty sure they were both feeling in the special moment they were sharing.

Bart chuckled and rested his head on Jaime’s chest and the taller of the two rested his head on the speedster’s auburn bed of hair.

“¿No son adorables?” Bianca whispered to Alberto from just an arm’s stretch away.

Both Bart and Jaime overheard it and pulled away to share in a laugh.

“So what did you wish for?” Bart asked as he interlaced his fingers behind Jaime’s back.

Jaime leaned in close to Bart’s ear to whisper given he knew a lot of eyes were on him, “Come back to my room and you’ll find out.”

Bart’s eyes widened in excitement and pure exhilaration. Jaime held Bart’s hand as he dragged him out of the crowd into the house, not stopping until they were behind Jaime’s closed,  _ and locked _ , bedroom door.

The Latino turned to face his Caucasian crush and smiled, “I wished for you.”

“For me?” Bart asked with a soft, egotistical grin.

“I want to be with you and I really hope I’ve read your signals correctly. I think you want to be with me too?” Jaime chuckled nervously as he confessed still holding Bart’s hands, “Will you be my boyfriend?” Jaime squeezed Bart’s hand encouragingly.

“I mean we’re basically there already!” Bart chuckled, “But I’d love to make it official.”

“Gracias a dios!” Jaime let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding and laughed into it.

Jaime looked the magnificent speedster up and down before expressing his true feelings, “Te amo Bart.” 

“I love you too Jaime.” Bart smiled pure happiness.

“So… since it’s my birthday, does that mean I get to kiss you?” Jaime asked cheekily.

“I will never forgive if you don’t.” Bart chuckled as he stepped into Jaime’s personal space and slid his arms around Jaime’s waist.

Jaime tilted his head slowly and made Bart wait for it by taking his time before connecting their lips just right. Their lips slowly explored one another in a passionate dance like the merengue going on outside (the loud music was still pounding away outside). Jaime couldn’t help but think their lips were made for each other given how perfectly they fit together. Bart’s heart was screaming with joy and his hands had to do their best to let out that excitement by grabbing Jaime to assure himself that the man of his dreams was indeed willing to be with him. Jaime hummed as Bart’s hands wandered his body and he tried to reciprocate as best he could. It felt so great touching Bart, it was a pleasure he had never allowed really allowed himself to the degree Bart did with him. The speedster shuddered with pleasure having Jaime’s hands sensually slide over his curves. It started with his shoulders, before it then became the groove in his back and then the curves around his waist. It was something he had wanted for so long that the wait had almost killed him.

“So did I succeed in making this the most crash birthday ever?” Bart gasped for air as he pulled out of the kiss.

“Almost.” Jaime look up as if in thought to taunt Bart.

“What do you mean almost!” Bart blurted in disbelief before his brain caught on, “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ”

Bart glanced down at the zipper on Jaime’s jeans and cautiously slid his fingers into the belt loops around his waist either side of the button. Jaime nodded to confirm Bart’s suspicion.

Bart pushed Jaime down onto his bed lovingly, “Happy Birthday Jaime.”


End file.
